ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren's Cousin
Ren's Cousin is the twentieth episode of the first season of Cartoon Animal Town. Plot Summary Ren is excited when his German cousin, Svën, is coming over for a visit, until he finds out that Svën is an idiot just like Stimpy. Full Plot Ren's cousin Svën visits, but he turns out to be just as stupid as Stimpy. The two bond over disgusting personal possessions, and Ren is horrified by the fact that they are wearing inflated rubber gloves on their heads (Stimpy claims that they are "Lodge Brothers" of the "Loyal Order of Stupids"). Much later, poor, exhausted Ren is going out to work, although it is not explicitly stated what his job is, and the two are left in the house together, with Ren telling them to behave. After Ren comes home from work, he finds the apartment in shambles, with the majority of the living room being covered in cat litter. Ren shrugs it off, being relieved to be home, however, he sees that both Svën and Stimpy violated his material possessions, including putting bubble gum on his opera records, opening his collection of deadly/incurable diseases and painting his fossilized dinosaur droppings as if they are Easter Eggs. Ren angrily confronts the two in what seems to be one of his highest peaks of anger and threatenly tells them he is going to tear their lips off, gouge their eyes out, tear their arms out of their sockets, and hit them then laugh over them shortly after, in a very eerily calm voice. Before he can act on his threats however, he decides to go to the bathroom, demanding them to stay right where they are. He comes across a boardgame Stimpy and Svën were playing, called "Don't Whiz on the Electric Fence" realizing they like the game, Ren precedes to urinate on it, while laughing maniacally only to end up electrocuted, causing the Ark Departments to explode. While Stimpy and Svën are carried to a hospital, Mickey and Minnie confront Ren and tell him about he had done to both Svën and his best friend, which it left Ren in guilt. Realizing cruel he is to everybody, Ren tries to apologize to both Stimpy and Svën before they being taken away in the ambulance, but Stimpy refuses to forgive him since he had gone too far this time. Ren, realizing about mean he can be to his best friend, seeks out a therapist to control his violent urges once and for all. After wandering past a dreary cityscape, Ren eventually comes across the office of Dr. Mr. Horse, who agrees to listen to his problems. Ren goes into detail about his disturbing childhood, where he describes the unspeakable pain he experienced being spanked at birth, which he took out on innocent animals. His most notable victim was a frog, who was violated, blown up, ground up by a tricycle wheel, and electrocuted by a car battery. Upon learning that the frog wanted to be killed, Ren decided to leaving him to continue living instead. Ren then shares with Mr. Horse his relationship with Stimpy, talking about how they first met. He then tells him he had done before. This horrifies Mr. Horse so much that he proceeds to beat Ren, causing Ren to go berserk and feral. He beats and kills Mr. Horse, and bites off the hand of Officer Pupp, who had come to arrest him for his threats to Stimpy and Svën. After Ren is hauled away to prison, the frog from Ren's childhood visits the bloody scene, and shoots himself with Mr. Horse's gun which turns out to be a 'BANG' gun that impales him, leaving him in even more agony. In a subplot, Foxy and Pounce are given a mission to infiltrate a movie set produced by arms dealer-suddenly-turned movie producer Tchochkie Schmear (played by guest character Klaus Heissler from American Dad) becuase Major Mouch thinks it could be a world domination plan. Foxy and Pouce travel to Tunisia to investigate one of Tchochkie's movies, Bark of the Covenant. There, they find Matthew McConaughey working on the set, only to find out he is a robot when Foxy exposes him to milk. They also discover that Schmear had been hired by Hebert P. Bear. Suspicious, Foxy arrives at a Monte Carlo casino, where she is introduced to Hebert. Foxy challenges Hebert to play a game in exchange for two invitations to an exclusive spa in the Polar Islands (which it is a tropical island despite its name). Since she does not know how to play Baccarat or Craps, which are Hebert's expertise, Foxy declares playing "highest number", in which the players name the highest number they can think of. Foxy wins the game and leaves with two invitations to the spa, but Hebert discovers she is a secret agent and decides to kill her and Pounce in his spa. On their way to Hebert's island, Foxy and Pounce meet Johnny Depp, who is later replaced by a robot replica that, like the McConaughey robot, malfunctions when given milk. Meanwhile, Hebert plans to use his masterpiece tragedy film, Oscar Gold, depicting a mentally retarded alcoholic Jewish boy and his cancer-ridden puppy set during the Holocaust, to make the moviegoers literally cry themselves to death. Foxy and Pounce embark on a boat tour explaining Hebert's diabolical plans, which ends in Hebert's office room, which Hebert is pissed about, saying that "yeah the contractor who I got to build this place really screwed me bad". Hebert ties the two to a chair with ropes and forces them to watch his film, which simultaneously premieres in theaters throughout the world. However, Foxy and Pounce use one of Pounce's object-like disguises to escape. Discovering the real celebrities in Herbert's dungeon, Foxy and Pounce record a video of them with their babies and post it on the Internet. All the movie goers then get phone calls about the celebrity babies and go home to see them online. Herbert then unleashes his soldiers to kill Foxy and Pounce. However, as they descend on ropes from his blimp, they plummet through the floor of Hebert's poorly-built office; Foxy and Pounce then climb up their ropes onto the blimp. Hebert tries to flee in an escape pod, planning on creating a more successful movie about a baby chimp trying to revive his dead mother for hours. However, the shoddy construction causes the pod to fall into a volcano with Hebert cursing the contractor who he hired to build his hide out. Cast Transcript Quotes Trivia *The main plot is a semi-remake of the Ren and Stimpy episodes Sven Höek and Ren Seeks Help while the subplot is a semi-remake of the American Dad episode Tearjerker.